Passport to Romance Choices
This page contains the choices in Passport to Romance and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walk-through is made to assist others in helping them make the right choice for their game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet. Please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Man. *Woman. Choice 2 *Face 1. *Face 2. *Face 3. *Face 4. Choice 3 (Female) *Feisty Red. (��15) *Messy Buns. (��15) *Short Bob. *Medium Wavy. *Long Braids. Choice 3 (Male) *Simple, Sleek Red. (��15) *Long Bun. (��15) *Spiked Hair. *Short Dreads. *Wavy Brown. Choice 4 (Female) *Tourista Fashionista. (��20) *Traveling Light. Choice 4 (Male) *Travel Professional. (��20) *Packing Light. Choice 5 *I'm ready to go! *I don't think you processed me quite right. Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter your name: Default is "Charlie." Chapter One: Landing the Dream Choices Choice 1 *Suddenly feeling a lot better. (Elliot ❤ +Romance) *Fine. Thank you so much. (No effect) Choice 2 *I didn't order anything... Choice 3 *Amazing! I'll take it. (No effect) *Surprising! I don't really know him. (No effect) Choice 4 *A writer. (No effect) *An international spy. (No effect) *A model. (Elliot ❤ +Romance) Choice 5 This is a timed choice. *I have other skills to offer! (No effect) *If you don't, you'll regret it! (No effect) *I'll make it worth your while! (No effect) Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What will you name your blog? Default is "Wanderlust." Choice 7 *I can talk a blue streak when needed. (No effect) *Yvette is lucky to have me. (No effect) Choice 8 *Stay for dinner. (��12) *Go back to your seat. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Mm, tasty! Diamond Choice 2 *What's a hobby you love? (No effect) *Are you a dog person or a cat person? (No effect) *What do you think is romantic? (Elliot ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 3 *I' not much for mystery. (No effect) *I'm a typical journalist. (No effect) *I'm intrigued. (Elliot ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 4 *Thanks. (No effect) *Can you get it? (Elliot ❤ +Romance) " " Choice 9 *One hundred percent myself. (+Popularity, +Popularity) ( ) *A disaster. (+Popularity, +Popularity) ( ) +Popularity if you are wearing the premium outfit and " ". Choice 10 This is a timed choice. *Sink. (No effect) *Swim. (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Stop. (No effect) Choice 11 *I seriously owe you one. (No effect) *Your abs are incredible. (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) *I'm not sure you're who you say you are. (No effect) Choice 12 *Phew! Choice 13 *Turn him in. (No effect) *Let him go. (No effect) *Push him over the bridge. (No effect) Choice 14 *You're from Paris? (No effect) *You work here? (No effect) *You're always here visiting someone special? (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) , +Popularity x2 and Choice 15 *My savior. (No effect) *My new friend. (No effect) *My new crush. (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) Choice 16 *Get espresso and crepes. (��16) *Just head to the hostel. Diamond Choice 5 *Smells amazing! Diamond Choice 6 *Ask for directions. (No effect) *Insult someone. (No effect) *Say something romantic. (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 7 *Yum! Diamond Choice 8 *It's the best thing I've ever tasted. (No effect) *I've had better. (No effect) *It's good, but the company is better. (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) " " Chapter Two: Midnight Magic Choices Choice 1 *They're friends don't worry! (No effect) *Young professionals traveling abroad. (No effect) Choice 2 *Dream travel destination. (No effect) *Favorite dinosaur. (No effect) *Childhood imaginary friend. (No effect) Choice 3 *Totally fall for him. (No effect) *Introduce you. (No effect) *Take him or leave him. (No effect) Choice 4 *You're so talented. (No effect) *You've got a unique art style. (No effect) *That couple looks really in love... (Sumire ❤ +Romance) Choice 5 *Buy this item! (��25) *No thanks. This item is called "Party Hard" for males and "Plum Partier" for females. Choice 6 *I think it's sweet. (No effect) *I am a little annoyed. (No effect) Choice 7 *Of course! I watch all the games. (No effect) *It's not my thing. (No effect) *Yeah... American football! (No effect) Choice 8 *I'm actually good without alcohol too. (No effect) *Thanks for explaining it to us. (No effect) Choice 9 *Want a good luck kiss from before a game? (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) *Send off to space? (No effect) Choice 10 *Drink! (Sumire ❤ +Romance) *Let it go. (No effect) Choice 11 *Ahmed. (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) *Elliot. (Elliot ❤ +Romance) *Sumire. (Sumire ❤ +Romance) *Marisa. (Marisa ❤ +Romance) Choice 12 *Go with Elliot! (��20) *Go with Ahmed! (��20) *Go with Marisa! (��20) *Go with Sumire! (��20) *Go alone. Diamond Choice 1 (Elliot) *It's good to get out. (No effect) *I'm trying to figure out balance too. (No effect) *Your smile is cute. (Elliot ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 2 (Elliot) *A motorcycle ride! (No effect) *A date with ten puppies! (No effect) *A bubble bath for two! (Elliot ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 3 (Elliot) *Hug him. (Elliot ❤ +Romance) *Move away. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Elliot) *Out by the Seine. Diamond Choice 1 (Ahmed) *Is the most important thing? (No effect) *Is overrated? (No effect) *Is with people you love? (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 2 (Ahmed) *A career! (No effect) *Adventure! (No effect) *Love! (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 3 (Ahmed) *Hold his hand. (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) *Move away. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Ahmed) *Out by the Seine. Diamond Choice 1 (Marisa) * Going to visit? (No effect) * Okay with you dating around? (Marisa ❤ +Romance) * Worth it? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Marisa) * My mom. (No effect) * My bed. (Marisa ❤ +Romance) * My puppy. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Marisa) * Hug her. (Marisa ❤ +Romance) * Step away. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Marisa) * Out by the Seine. Diamond Choice 1 (Sumire) * Traveling alone? (Sumire ❤ +Romance) * So embarrassed of your art? (No effect) * Shy? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Sumire) * At work. (No effect) * At parties. (No effect) * Right now. (Sumire ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 3 (Sumire) * Put my arms around her. (Sumire ❤ +Romance) * Move away. Diamond Choices 4 (Sumire) * Out by the Seine. " and +Popularity. " " Chapter Three: Mona Lisa Mayhem Choices Choice 1 *Totally chill. (No effect) *A mess. (No effect) *In trouble. (No effect) Choice 2 *Waiting in line right now. ( ) *Sorry, I overslept. ( ) Choice 3 *A croissant. (No effect) *New sketchbook pencils. (No effect) *A special favor. (Sumire ❤ +Romance) , and +Followers. Choice 4 *Don't forget, you're the expert! (No effect) *You got this, beautiful! (Sumire ❤ +Romance) Choice 5 *What's up, dude? (No effect) *Are you stalking me? (No effect) *I was hoping you'd make it. (Elliot ❤ +Romance) Choice 6 *Look for the Mona Lisa. (��16) *Finish up your tour. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Ask about the art! (No effect) *Flirt your way in! (No effect) *Shout 'thief'! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Take a look... (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Totally amazing! (No effect) *Hard to describe. (No effect) *Super boring. (No effect) and and +Popularity. Diamond Choice 4 *So brave! (No effect) *So stupid! (No effect) *So hot! (No effect) " " Choice 7 *I tried to rise to the occasion. (No effect) *It was all Sumire. (No effect) *Paris is pure magic. (No effect) Choice 8 *Fancy! (No effect) *Touristy! (No effect) *High up! (No effect) Choice 9 *Buy this item! (��25) ( , and +Popularity.) *Choose this look. (No effect) This item is called "Luxury in Paris" for males and "Eiffel Angel" for females. '' ''This look is called "Plain and Simple" for males and "Comfy Cute" for females Choice 10 *You need to back off. (+Friends) *You're right. (+Yvette) Choice 11 *Let's get off this topic. (+Friends) *Marisa is definitely the life of the party. (+Yvette) Choice 12 *Ahmed's more than his fame. (+Friends) *We could leverage that fame. (+Yvette) Choice 13 *Sumire needs her space. (+Friends) *I'm working on figuring that out. (+Yvette) Choice 14 *Take Elliot! (��20) *Take Ahmed! (��20) *Take Marisa! (��20) *Take Sumire! (��20) *Go alone. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Elliot) *Is the view not impressive enough for you? *Do you see something you like? (Elliot ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 6 (Elliot) *He sounds like a jerk. *You're amazing, how could he want anything different? (Elliot ❤ +Romance) *Who does your father want you to be? Diamond Choice 7 (Elliot) *Kissing cuties? (Elliot ❤ +Romance) *Partying until the sun comes up? Diamond Choice 8 (Elliot) *Squeeze in front of him. (Elliot ❤ +Romance) *Get a shot of the city. " " Diamond Choice 5 (Ahmed) *Are you okay? (No effect) *You act like you've never been this high before. *You're cute when you're flustered. (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 6 (Ahmed) * You could belong anywhere. * You're not an outsider to me. (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) * Do you not want to be part of Wanderlust? Diamond Choice 7 (Ahmed) * I hope you know you can always be yourself with me. (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) * We're all on a journey, we can help each other. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (Ahmed) * Take his hand. (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) * Appreciate the view. " " Diamond Choice 5 (Marisa) *You? I don't believe it. *Because of your boyfriend? *I didn't know you were that into sightseeing. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Marisa) * That's awful! * Someone who really cared about you would have stayed. (Marisa ❤ +Romance) * You have to appreciate things alone, too. Diamond Choice 7 (Marisa) * I'll always be your travel buddy * You'll never be alone with me. (Marisa ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 8 (Marisa) * You deserve the world. (Marisa ❤ +Romance) * We're going to have a blast! " " Diamond Choice 5 (Sumire) *What's your favorite part of Paris to draw? *You'll hace to draw all the places we see. *You're adorable when you're inspired by something. (Sumire ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 6 (Sumire) * I'm sorry that happened to you. * You don't need her approval. * Your style is gorgeous and unique! (Sumire ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 7 (Sumire) * You need to believe in yourself, too. * WI will always be excited about anything you show me. * I don't want you to ever feel lonely. (Sumire ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 8 (Sumire) * Put my arm around her. (Sumire ❤ +Romance) * Head back down to the restaurant. " " Chapter Four: Valor at Versailles Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice. *Get out of here! (No effect) *Prank some guests! (No effect) *Talk history! (No effect) Choice 2 *I'm so new to all this. (No effect) *I don't want to disappoint Yvette. (No effect) Choice 3 *Don't you know who we are? (No effect) *We should be on it... (No effect) *Nah, we just showed up. (No effect) Choice 4 *Acting pretty rude. (No effect) *Missing the point of this place. (No effect) Choice 5 *You're on! (Elliot ❤ +Romance) ( and +Followers) *It's not worth it. (No effect) Choice 6 *So cool! Choice 7 *You aren't giving yourself enough credit. (No effect) *Never mind... (No effect) Choice 8 *Take photographs with Sumire. (��16) *Move on. Diamond Choice 1 *You look gorgeous! (Sumire ❤ +Romance) *That dress is so cool! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Can this be my everyday look? (No effect) *We're a perfect pair! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *A royal portrait? (No effect) *Peace signs? (No effect) *All cuddled up? (Sumire ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 4 *Show my mom. *Carry them with me, always. (Sumire ❤ +Romance) *Put them at Pictagram. (No effect) " ", " " and +Followers. Choice 9 *Do the disco. (No effect) *Do some ballet. (No effect) *Slow dance. (Marisa ❤ +Romance) Choice 10 *I thought we were having fun. (Marisa ❤ +Romance) *That sounds great! (No effect) *I wouldn't get your hopes up. (No effect) Choice 11 *Symmetry is everything. (No effect) *A little wildness can be fun! (No effect) *Why not appreciate both? (No effect) Choice 12 *Keep in touch with home. (No effect) *Lean into the publicity. (No effect) Choice 13 *Talk more with Marisa. (��15) *Find your other friends. Diamond Choice 5 *A jump! (No effect) *A high fashion look! (No effect) *A selfie with me! (Marisa ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 6 *Have changed. (No effect) *Were never that good. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *I guess he could change. *That might be naive. (No effect) *It must be because you love him. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *I could do more than that. (Marisa ❤ +Romance) *I'm happy to be here. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Pretty flower! Choice 14 *Sit with Elliot! (��20) *Sit with Ahmed! (��20) *Sit with Marisa! (��20) *Sit with with Sumire! (��20) *Sit alone. Diamond Choice 10 (Elliot) *You don't like your family? *You're older? *You're with me? (Elliot ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 11 (Elliot) *Yummy and fancy! Diamond Choice 12 (Elliot) *Adventure! (No effect) *Frienship! (No effect) *Love! (Elliot ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 13 (Elliot) *Feed him the strawberry. (Elliot ❤ +Romance) *Hand him the strawberry. " " and +Followers x2. Diamond Choice 10 (Ahmed) *Find the magic? *Give up on the magic? *Come up with a new dream? (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 11 (Ahmed) *Yummy and fancy! Diamond Choice 12 (Ahmed) *Totally. It's the city life. *This is all so new to me. *Maybe, but it's not what I'm looking for. (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 13 (Ahmed) *Eat it seductively. (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) *Throw it at Ahmed. " " and +Followers x2 Diamond Choice 10 (Marisa) *The livestream. *Living each day to the fullest. *My love life. (Marisa ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 11 (Marisa) *Yummy and fancy! Diamond Choice 12 (Marisa) *There was this one time with an inflatable pool... *I'm not a big drinker. *I mostly just kiss people. (Marisa ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 13 (Marisa) *Use my mouth. (Marisa ❤ +Romance) *Use my hand. " " and +Followers x2. Choice 14 (Only get this if you picked to sit alone) *Yummy and fancy! " " and +Followers if you didn't take the premium scene? Chapter Five: We'll Always Have Paris Choices Choice 1 *Buy this item! (��25) ( and +Followers) *No thanks. (No effect) This item is called "Walk the Runway" for males and "Fashion Week" for females. Choice 2 *This jaw-dropping cathedral. (No effect) *My rockstar friends. (No effect) " " Choice 3 *What do you think of this place so far? (No effect) *Are you going to light a candle? (No effect) *Have you spotted the hunchback yet? (No effect) Choice 4 *I'll light one too. (Choice 4A) *You shouldn't stop there. (No effect) " ", " " and " " and +Followers. Choice 4A *Place the lit candle.( , ) Choice 5 *Raspberry truffle cake. (No effect) *Chocolate bonbon. (No effect) *Liqueur-filled chocolate. (No effect) " " Choice 6 *A small box of chocolates. (No effect) *Another free sample. (No effect) *A stomachache if I eat much more. (No effect) Choice 7 *Why do you put up with him? (No effect) *He probably didn't mean it like that. (No effect) Choice 8 *Welcome the chance to commune with the dearly departed. (No effect) *Think Marisa's right. (No effect) " " Choice 9 *Marisa's hand. (Marisa ❤ +Romance) *Elliot's hand. (Elliot ❤ +Romance) *Sumire's hand. (Sumire ❤ +Romance) *Ahmed's hand. (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) *My phone. Choice 10 *Say something. (No effect) *Stay silent. (No effect) Choice 11 *Stay and cheer Elliot up. (��15) *Rejoin the others. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Water. *Beer. *Fruity cocktail. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Tough love. *Sympathy. (No effect) *Giving Elliot a taste of his own medicine. Diamond Choice 3 *I'm so sorry. *Who did you lose? (No effect) *I get it. I've lost people too. Diamond Choice 4 *Grovel at our feet. *Are honest with us from now on. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Move closer. (Elliot ❤ +Romance) *Break the silence. Choice 12 *Recognize this place? (No effect) *Look! It's where we first met. (No effect) Choice 13 *The sightseeing! (No effect) *The shopping! *The nightlife! (No effect) Choice 14 *Fabulous food! *Our followers! (No effect) *Falling in the Seine! (No effect) Choice 15 *Elliot. (��18) ( ) *Marisa. (��18) ( ) *Ahmed. (��18) ( ) *Sumire. (��18) ( ) *No one. ( ) Diamond Choice 6 (Elliot) *I got to know you. (Elliot ❤ +Romance) *We conquered a hedge maze together. *I watched the fireworks with you. Diamond Choice 7 (Elliot) *Kiss him. (Elliot ❤ +Romance) *Turn back to the view. " " Diamond Choice 8 (Elliot) *We could freeze this moment. (No effect) *Yvette would see how awesome the blog is. *I could afford to keep traveling on my own. Diamond Choice 6 (Marisa) *Partying with you *Talking with you (Marisa ❤ +Romance) *Watching the fireworks with you Diamond Choice 7 (Marisa) *Take Marisa’s hand (Marisa ❤ +Romance) *Give her a friendly nudge Diamond Choice 8 (Marisa) *This is only the beginning *No point dwelling on it " " Diamond Choice 6 (Ahmed) *Our ridiculous meet-cute. (No effect) *Getting to know you. *Watching the fireworks with you. (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) Diamond Choice 7 (Ahmed) *Kiss him. (Ahmed ❤ +Romance) *Give him a friendly nudge. " " Diamond Choice 8 (Ahmed) *We'll meet again. (No effect) *This would be a lot easier if I didn't feel so attached. Choice 16 *Romantic view of Paris. " ", " " and +Followers. Choice 17 *Yes ma'am! (No effect) *I won't let you down! Choice 18 (Rising Star Bonus scene) *Knowing you're watching inspires us. *We'd love to hear more ideas and feedback. *Who's your favorite out of the five of us? " " Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Passport to Romance